


Promised Fun

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Extremely Underage, F/F, F/M, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Rimming, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 09:59:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12651300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: after waking up in her mom's car, a girl walks into her house, then has trips over her sister's Jacket. After checking her of wounds, The girl demands her to promise to not forget about her when she is about to have some fun like she always forgets, then the girl falls asleep and wakes up to her sister. Whens she go to investigate she spots her sister having fun without her and reminds her sister of her promise and joins in on the fun,





	Promised Fun

“Wake up sweetie.” My mom said.

I opened my eyes as I stretched and saw I was in my mom’s car still, then I looked around as saw we were home.

“Tell your sister that I have to take a double shift so I won't be here until late tomorrow night.” My mom said. “Please don't drive her up the walls.”

I nodded, then yawned.

“Sorry for taking you to my boring errands.” She said as she unlocked the door.

I unbuckled my seat belt and got out of the car, then walked to my house. I yawned as I started to walked to my room while I rubbed my eyes, then I felt something grab my foot and take me down, making me smash through the coffee table. I moaned in pain as I heard my sister come running into the room.

“Oh my God, are you okay?” She cried as she came into view.

I looked at what tripped me and saw her jacket.

“I’m so sorry for not watching where I placed that.” She cried as she checked me for wounds.

“I’m fine.” I said. “I’m just sore.”

She grabbed me as she looked me over, then sighed in relief as she hugged me.

“I’ll be more vigilant next time.” She said. “Where’s mom?”

“She’s taking a double shift.” I said.

“Okay.” She said as she nodded. “Are you hungry?”

I nodded and she took me into the kitchen, then she opened the fridge and looked at me. I looked in and pointed to the chicken leg quarter.

“I’m so glad you love leftovers because I don't.” She said as she grabbed the plate.

She put me on the counter and opened the microwave as I pressed the reheat meal button, then my sister closed the door as I pressed the start button.

“Do you have plans today?” I asked. “If you do I want in on it. There is no way you going to leave me out of any fun this time.”

She giggled.

“We’ll see, I plan on the way.” She said. “Mom’s absence opens up some more possibilities for us.”

I nodded and looked at the microwave as I heard popping, making me open the door. The chicken was steaming, making me press clear and grabbed the plate.

“Can I have some of your orange juice.” She asked.

“Sure.” I said. “Pour me some too please.”

She nodded and grabbed two glasses as she looked at my arm, then gasp as she set the glasses down, making me look at my arm and saw a huge bruise forming.

“I'm fine, I don't feel it anymore.” I said.

“I’m sorry, but you know me.” She said as she lifted my shirt, then sighed in frustration.

“Damn it, I hope people don't think you're getting abused.” She whined.

“How would they know if it’s covered?” I asked.

“You have a point.” She said as I started to eat, then she filled a glass and gave it to me. “Thank you for sharing.”

“You would do the same for me.” I said. “Just please don't forget about me when you go somewhere. I hate being home alone.”

“Technically, I’m not supposed to leave you alone.” She said. “Mom’s orders.”

“In that case if you leave me, I’m telling mom.” I said with a smile.

“I know you will.” She said with a sigh, making my smile fade. “No, don't be worried, you should tell mom if I neglect to take care of you."

“I can take care of myself.” I said. “I’m not seven anymore.”

“Sorry, mom won't allow you to take care of yourself until your thirteen.” She said.

“Mom’s rules suck.” I grumbled, making her giggle.

“Yes I agree.” She said, then picked me up once she saw me finished with my food. “What do you want to do?”

“Sleep with you.” I said.

My sister nodded and walked to our room, then laid me down as she laid down next to me. I wrapped my arms around her as she kissed me.

“Promise me you let me join in your next fun.” I said.

“I promise.” She said.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up from my sister moaning, making me look around and saw I was in the living room, then I saw the table was cleaned up. I stood up and walked to my room and saw my sister having sex with Tom, her boyfriend. I smiled as I walked to them and grabbed his balls.

“Jeez your hands are soft today.” He moaned. “Rub them please.”

I grinned and started to rub them.

“What are you talking about?” My sister asked, making him look back and stared at me in shock.

“Can I join?” I asked as my sister looked at me.

Tom’s face filled with nervousness as he looked at my sister as she looked at me in disbelief.

“Of course I can, you did promise your next fun.” I said with a smile.

“You gotta be kidding me.” She whined. “Please don't play that card on me.”

I stared at her, then she sighed and looked at Tom. He opened his mouth to speak, then he sighed as he stared at her with an overwhelmed expression.

“Can I owe you double?” My sister asked.

“No.” I said. “I don't like it when you do tabs, you take forever to pay them.”

Her face filled with worry as she looked at Tom.

“I can’t change her mind if she responds like that and she will force herself on us if I break my promise.” She said. “She’s real stubborn like that.”

Tom stared at her in fear.

“Will she tell on us if I refuse?” He asked.

“Most likely.” She said.

He sighed and bit his lower lip.

“Fuck.” He said. “I mean shoot.”

“She knows all the bad words.” She said. “She also knows quite a bit about sex since she watches our parents do it all the time and enjoys watching it. She even masturbates to them in the open.”

He sighed and looked at me, then reached out to me. I walk to him and he pulled me to him, then started to undress me as he stared at me in the eyes with nervousness. Once my clothes were off, he looked at my sister and she nodded. He pulls his cock out of her, then my sister grabbed me and pulls me to her chest. He stared at me as I grabbed his cock and started to stroke it, making him let out a moan as disbelief filled his face.

“Holy shit, that touch is divine.” He moaned, making me smile as he moved closer.

“What do you want me to do?” He asked my sister.

“Everything you planned and did to me today.” She said.

Tom face filled with worry, then he sighed as he nodded and put his cock to my mouth. I started sucking it, making him stare at me in shock as I took half of it before he touch my throat.

“Is my cock that small?” He whined.

“No, that's her big ass mouth.” She said, making me giggle. “She can fit a whole damn orange In her mouth.”

I grabbed my sister’s hand and put it on Tom’s balls. She rolled them around, them I reached into my sister slit, making her yelp out.

“Is she fisting me?” She yelped.

He looked down and nodded as he stared in shock. As I moved my hand around, Tom started to thrust into my mouth as he started to moan.

“Are you going to cum?” My sister asked.

He nodded, making my sister whine.

“Come on, I want that in me.” My sister whined, making me pull my mouth off Tom.

“Then the first load is yours.” I said and pulled out my hand. “I’m fair and want you to have fun too, that why I was fisting you.”

He smiled and penetrated my sister, then he started to fuck her, as I reached around and put my hand in his ass, making him yelp out, then moan as he push deep in my sister.

“Damn what a load.” My sister moaned as I felt Tom's ass mussels clamp around my hand in pulses. “What did she do?”

“She fist me.” Tom said. “I can’t believe I liked that.”

I started to move my hand around, making him moan in pleasure as he fell flat on my sister.

“She is not a normal child, is she?” He moaned.

“I'm starting to wonder myself.” She said. “My parents don't do that.”

I nodded.

“They do?” She asked in disbelief.

“A few times.” I said. “I won't do it like they did since I fear I might hurt you if I yank my hand out like dad did to mom.”

I felt Tom grabbed my arm and pulled me out of him.

“My turn to pleasure you.” Tom said, then he moved his mouth to my slit and started to lick me.

I gasped and grabbed his head and pushed him down harder.

“She must have learn that from you.” Tom said.

“Yes I watched you guys have sex several times too.” I said.

“We didn't do it that much.” My sister said as I let out a moan as Tom pushed his tongue in me.

“You guys did it five time that's I saw.” I moaned.

“I think that’s almost every time.” she said with a sigh.

Tom grabbed me and flipped me over, then started to lick my backdoor, making me giggle as it tickled, then I gasped as he push his tongue in. I looked at my sister’s C cup breasts and started to suck a nipple, making her moan.

“God, I’m ashamed to say this but I wish to do this more often little sis,” My sister moaned.

“Anytime.” I moaned. “Whatever he’s doing feels amazing,”

“I know.” She moaned.

“Please tell me to stop if it hurts to much.” Tom said.

My sister looked at me in worry as I felt his cock touch my backdoor, then he slowly pushed in, making me hold my breath as the pain was great. I felt him stop a few seconds later and I released my breath slowly.

“Holy shit, she took the whole thing.” Tom yelped.

“Is she bleeding?” My sister asked as Tom started to fuck me.

“A little.” He said

I close my eyes as I started to moan uncontrollably. A few minutes later, I felt Tom start to pick up speed, making me moan louder, then I felt several gushes shoot in me.

“I can’t believe I just came in a ten year old.” He whined as he pulled out of me.

My sister picked me up and looked at me in worry, then she turned me around and spread my cheeks.

“I think she’s fine.” She said as i felt her push her finger in my backdoor. “She’s a little loose, but it closing up and holding your cum in.

She set me down and I crawled down to her slit, then started to lick her clit as I put my hand deep in her, making her gasp. I pushed my hand all the way to her back wall, making her let out a screaming moan.

“Oh good spot.” She moaned. “Please don’t stop.”

A few seconds of rubbing her back wall, my sister started to scream, making Tom giggle.

“Damn girl, I never heard her scream like that.” He said.

“You want to drink me now is the time.” My sister moan.

“No, your first load belongs to your boyfriend." I said as I looked to him.

Tom smiled and got over to her slit as my sister started to get louder, then I pulled out as Tom took over. A second later, I saw my sister unload a large gush all over Tom's face, making me bust out laughing as he stared out in shock.

“Priceless.” I said and laugh some more.

“We both have to agree you give us the best orgasms ever.” My sister moaned.

“My turn now.” I said as I flipped to my back.

Tom looked at my sister.

“Please not that hole sis.” My sister said. “That hole isn't meant for us.”

“Too bad.” I said.

Tom sighed and push his cock in my sister’s slit, then pulled out and lined himself up to me as he stared at me in worry.

“I can’t do it.” Tom said. “I mean I want to feel you, but I don't want to hurt you.”

“Then lay down and I’ll do it.” I said.

He nodded and laid down on his back as my sister stared at me in worry.

“I’ll be fine.” I said as I climbed on top of him, then grabbed his shaft and lined it up to me.

“This is going to be very tight by the looks of it.” He said with worry. “Go slow please.”

I nodded and pushed down, then I felt a sharp pain, making me grunt.

“Jeez she has some crazy pain endurance.” He yelped. “I just felt her cherry pop and she barely made noise.”

I slowly pushed down, making Tom’s mouth drop open as his eyes rolled back.

“Oh my God.” Tom moaned slowly. “She is so tight and warm.”

My sister hold back her laugh as she stared at him. A few seconds later, I felt him touch my back wall, making me yelp out. He looked down and his mouth dropped.

“She can take half of me and finally reach the back.” He moaned. “Please be gentle on yourself honey.”

“I don't think she’s planning too.” My sister said. “She is to fixated on the feeling now.”

I started to bob myself on him, hitting my back wall every time, making me yelp out each tap as I felt overwhelming tingles surge through my body. A few seconds later, I let out a loud scream as I felt myself cum for the first time. Tom moaned as he push himself to my wall and came deep in my womb, then I felt gushes come out of me as I couldn't hold all his juices. My sister pulled me off him as she turn me to her face and sighed in disappointment, then she started to lick me out.

“Call me anytime You wish to have sex kid.” Tom said.

“I will.” I moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. It boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
